Broken Bow
by Grimhelmina
Summary: What if Clawdeen seen someone else, when she was shot by Torelei's bow, during Draculaura's sweet 16ooth?
1. Prelude

**Night of Draculaura's Sweet 1600th**

* * *

Over the course of the week, Monster high had gotten an emergency transfer of a vampire, named Valentine. In that short time, the vampire had stolen Draculaura from Clawd, by what they found was a spell.

Even Cupid, daughter of Eros, couldn't quite break it, and in the end fell under a spell, too! What a mess this week had been!

ALL of it had been started by Torelei Stripes when she made the call, using Draculaura's voice. NOW, she had stolen the bow from the ghouls, and was randomly shooting all the party goers with the magic bow! Monsters were falling in and out of love after than Ghoulia could finish an equastion!

To help them regain the bow, Clawdeen decided to be a distraction, so the ghoul's could fish it back.

Clawdeen scanned the floor as she walked by the buffet table, trying to play it carefully. She had to make it SEEM that she didn't know that Torelai was armmed, and aimming for her. Her ears twitched, hearing the bow's quiver vibrate, which prompted her to send herself into a series of body rolls and jumps. Each jump she narrowly missed the tip of the incoming arrow, leaving a path of pink glitter in her path.

She prepared for the last jump, which would send herself flying over a table, before leaping into action. She let out a howl, to psyche herself... only to feel something pierce her back side as she landed. She knew it.

She had been hit.

Cautiously, she glanced up, her amber eyes searching the darkness of concave in the wall, only for her eyes to meet a pair of purple. Instantly, she felt her heart flutter, as her gaze adjusted to take in the rest of the ghoul who now... "had her heart".

She was about average height, with a slim build, with long black hair, which had a single pigtail tied with a ribbon. What made the ghoul stand out more then her pinkish skin, or devilously long hair, was her permanant glasgow smile.

Clawdeen smirked, as she looked upon this unfamilier ghoul, her insides starting to burn with desire to know this person.

CRACK!

All of a sudden the feeling waned abit, leaving Clawdeen confused, and relieved. She let out a sigh, as she got up, and turned to go join her friends. They now had the evening celebrate their victory of saving Draculaura, and defeating Valentine and Torelai.

"Hey Frankie, you're the scareperson..." Clawdeen began, as she sat next to her green ghoulfriend, the imge of the girl she had seen refusing to fade. "You know everyone on campus, right?"

"Yeah, but we've gotten alot of transfers from other lands, sooo I'm still working on remembering their names." The bolted and stitched Frankie Stein responded with a slightly embarassed smile, as the rest of their friends piled into the booth. "Why?"

"When Torelai shot me, I seen this ghoul..." Clawdeen began, trying to choose her words carefully. "I think she was rather pretty... but I haven't seen her before."

It was that small sentance that set the small group off to staring at Clawdeen in disbelief. For the longest of time, Clawdeen hadn't shown any interest like this in a monster. Male or female.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Lagoona gently tapped Frankie's hand, minding her stitches. "Doesn't Clawdeen seem to be spacin' out abit more, mate?" The sea monster asked, directing the attention to their friend, instead of Professor Hack's lecture.

"Yeah, she's seemed... occupied since Draculaura's birthday." Frankie responded, drumming her fingers silently on the weathered desk. "I think..."

"She's got a crush!" Draculaura chimed in, from the other side of Lagoona.

CRACK!

Professor Hack smacked his chubby hand against the table, to get the ghoul's attention, giving them a glare to silence them.

* * *

"Okay, we totes must talk about this!" Draculaura announced, before taking a bite of her veggie burger. Surrounding the small pink vampire were her best ghoul friends- Frankie, Cleo, Abbey, Ghoulia, and Lagoona. She had also managed to bribe her boyfriend, Clawd, to occupy his sister while they discussed this.

"Maybe we stay out of it." Abbey interjected, recalling that one incident... "She no like you meddiling before, why she like it now?"

"She DOES have a point, love." Lagoona added, with a disgruntled sigh, using her webbed hand to prop her head up.

"I think we should atleast find this monster and introduce them." Frankie insisted, slamming her can of motor oil down for emphasis. "Its the least we can do, and we might make a friend in the process... because the monster is a new student!"

"Guuuaaaaaahhhh."

"Ghoulia is right, ghouls, we need to find them!" Cleo finally piped up, having enjoyed her mummy chicken wrap.

Simitaniously, six set of eyes began searching the lunchroom, but something suddenly dawned on most of them...

"Ngguaaaaaahhh..."

"Ugh! She's right, we don't even know what they look like!" Frankie cried out in distress, her bolts nearly sparking in disappointment.

* * *

"Sis, whats been up with you lately?" Clawd asked, as he shut his locker, the equipment groaning with the slam.

"N-Nothing, w-what are you talking about?" Clawdeen responded, her "withers" standing on end, suggesting Clawd might ought to let it go.

"C'mon," He prodded, trying to soothe her inner wolf just a little. "I know ya well enough, somethings up."

Clawdeen had to admit it, her brother was right. There was something that was bothering her, abit more than she liked it to. "I think... I think I have a crush, but you can't tell the ghouls!"

Clawd was surprised by this. His sister had a crush?! "But, why not? They'll figure it out sooner or later, you know."

"I-I know, but.. I'm crushing on another ghoul, and I'm not sure how they'd take it.. I'm not sure how I'M taking it." The she-wolf responded, shaking her head, her brunette curls bouncing.

"Their your friends, sis," Clawd whispered, placing a hand on his sister's shoulder. "They'll accept you for who you are, they love you for who you are."

Clawdeen nodded, feeling abit reassured. "You're right, I'll tell them soon... just not yet."

"Alright, when you're ready." Clawd chuckled softly, turning to head to his next class. "Take care, okay sis?"

* * *

"Hey! Clawdeen! Over here!" Frankie called out, this time unable to hide her spark, that caused those sitting closest to her to lean away as so not to get shocked.

Taking a deep breath, Clawdeen strutted over, and took a seat. She proceeded to start unpacking her brown bag lunch trying to work up the courage. "Ghouls..."

Silence fell over the table, causing Clawdeen to look up, and be greeted by a bunch of smily, giddy faces. "What? What did I miss?"

"You got a crush, love!" Lagoona broke the cheery silence, as she patted her friend's paw reassuringly.

"H-How..? Nevermind that, but yes..." She trailed off, fiddiling with a brunette curl. "I got a crush on a ghoul."

Frankie gasped, delighted for her friend. "We have to meet her! Who is she?"

"Wait... you all are okay that... I like another ghoul?" Clawdeen pressed, her eyebrows arching in surprise.

"No matter who you like, you are still Clawdeen, my bgff!" Draculaura responded with a smile, hugging her furry-prone best friend. "Plus, we kinda figured you might be gay... after that one incident."

"BUT! WHO?!" Frankie insisted, finally changing the subject back to the first topic.

"I... I don't know them really." Clawdeen admitted, causing another round of surprised gasps.


End file.
